The Getaway
by WindowChild
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend the summer before college on a boat trip around the world. As they try to keep their relationship afloat, along with the boat itself, they learn more about the reasons why they care for each other as much they do. Percabeth.
1. Sort of Like the Old Days

A/N: A little bit of profanity, and expect an excess of Percabeth.

"You bought a boat?" Grover asked. He looked thoroughly confused, and Percy shrugged.

"Yeah."

"An actual boat?"

"Yeah."

"Like, it floats and everything?"

"Well –"

"And not just because you're the son of Poseidon?"

"Yes Grover," Percy said, smiling. He was enjoying the process of relaying his boat story. "It floats. I got it with my graduation money."

"Geez, your parents must have been really impressed that you actually finished high school." He cleared his throat. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," Percy said smoothly. His newly acquired sunglasses gave him the odd impression of your average, surfer asshole. Not that he was, but hey, the large frames and bright t-shirt gave him something in the realm of that façade. "Anyway, I had an idea that I wanted to run by you."

"Shoot," Grover said. He was busy staring at the velvet box in his hands, where an impressive diamond rang lay. Both guys had already gone over the Satyr's plans for proposal, otherwise that would have been the leading discussion.

"So, what if I asked Chiron for a pass from camp this summer?"

"A pass? Huh, what's that?"

"I mean, what if I asked him to not make us stay this summer?"

"You and me?" Grover asked, surprised.

"Uh no, me and Annabeth."

"Oh," Grover replied. He tried to keep a sigh out of his voice. It had been years since "us" or "we" referred to himself and Percy.

"So, what do you think?"

"Wait," Grover said, the rest of Percy's sentence registering. "You want to skip camp this summer? Why?"

"I had an idea," Percy said. He had this small smile on his face, indicating that perhaps he was proud of what he'd come up with. "What if Annabeth and I toured the world this summer?"

"Toured the world?"

Percy lay out his hands, gesturing at his precious new boat with pride.

"In that?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "I really want to show her the sea. I feel like I should, if you know, we're headed down the same road that you and Juniper are."

"Quiet about that, okay?" Grover whispered. "I haven't asked her yet, you could jinx it."

"Right, sorry man," Percy replied. He sat up, knocking off his sunglasses. With his eyes visible, he looked much more like the guy Grover used to know. "So, what do you think?"

"Well…" He smiled tightly, hoping it came off as genuine. Was it bad that he cared more about the fact that Percy would be gone all summer? They hadn't seen each other lately, and he had hoped that this summer would be their chance to re-bond before Percy went to college. But it wasn't going to be, apparently. "Have you asked Annabeth yet?"

"No, but I'm hoping she'll be up for it. We'll see architecture and stuff, she'll like it."

"Okay, yeah. She'll like that…" Grover repeated quietly.

It was then that Annabeth whizzed by, a bag of books in hand.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called. He waved, and she finally turned, spotting them.

"Oh, hi guys." She looked cheerful. "I didn't see you there."

Percy grinned, his boat euphoria still swimming.

"Cool," Grover said, happy to see her. She'd been so busy with school preparations that barely seen her all summer. "It's just like the old days!"

But then Percy leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, and Grover was left to sit quietly and wait for them to finish. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _exactly_ like the old days.

"I wanted to tell you something," Percy said, taking her hands in his.

"Hmm?"

"I bought a boat."

She looked mystified for only a moment, before saying, "You mean, instead of a car?"

Percy sighed. "Wait, there's more though. How would you like to talk to Chiron about going on a trip this summer?"

"A trip?" She sounded skeptical. "Has he mentioned this to you?" she asked Grover.

"Bits and pieces," Grover replied. "Let him finish though, it sounds kind of interesting. Anyway, I've got to go meet Juniper for a picnic. See you guys." He tried not to notice how they barely looked up as they waved goodbye.

"Anyway," Percy continued, "How would you like to sail around the world with me? This summer, by the way, in case I didn't make that clear." The ends of their noses brush, making Annabeth smile. She liked him best when he was closest, second best when he was farthest, and worst when he was just far enough away to make stupid comments without getting smacked.

"Sail around the world?" Her eyes widened. "Gods Percy, that sounds… ambitious. I mean, we have school in a couple of months. We have to get ready and everything."

"I know," Percy said. Their proximity was short enough that all he had to do was breathe, and she heard him. "But please? It's something I want to do. With you, especially with you. The water is my world, Annabeth."

"And not mine." She gave another little smile. "Percy, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly love swimming." She grimaced apologetically.

"We'll cut the swimming to a minimum," he promised, steeling his nerves not to take it personally. "We'll just hang out on the boat. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fun? You think so?"

"Yeah, it will probably be the only vacation we ever get to take. Come on, let's just ask Chiron. Please?"

"Since he's definitely going to say no, sure," Annabeth said. She ignored Percy's playful nudge, and wrapped her arm across his waist. She sighed, this time with happiness, though. Things had changed definitely changed, but it was for the better. Maybe they should take a vacation. After all, it had been a while since they'd had any sort of adventure.

A/N: I know it's short, but I had to have some kind of set up. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Sunset

A/N: Much thanks and love to those who reviewed! I'm so glad everyone liked the beginning!

"I don't know about this," Chiron said. He was shaking his head, doubt spread across his lips. "It could be dangerous."

"Oh come on Chiron," Percy said. "The monsters haven't been all that active in forever! We'll be fine."

"Yes, but just in case," Chiron pressed. "I can't just let you…"

"Please?" Percy asked. "This is our last summer of freedom!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, more than fed up with his rants about schoolwork and the death sentence it was leaving them.

"That's another thing," Chiron continued. "It's your last summer at camp. Your last official time with us, unless you come back as counselors. Are you - are you sure you want to miss that?" He looked a little hurt, and Percy felt bad. He hadn't considered how their friends might take the idea.

"Listen –"

"We promise to be back by August," Annabeth said, saving herself and their trip in the same moment. As much as she loved Percy, her fear for freshman year was currently more prevalent. If they had all of August to prepare, then she would be okay.

"August? Really?" Percy said to her, "I was thinking more –"

"That would be fine then," Chiron said, cutting right across him. "It's only two months then, not three, and that's less dangerous."

"Oh sure, no one's been hurt in over a year, but thirty days is really going to –"

"Great!" Annabeth replied. She threw her arms around Chiron's neck, also feeling guilty that they'd forgotten about him. He was like a second father, after all. They shouldn't have neglected his feelings on the situation. Percy shuffled his feet, impatient at being interrupted.

"I'll see you two for dinner then?" Chiron asked, after Annabeth returned to Percy's arms.

"Well," Percy said, loudly enough so that he was sure to be heard. "Since we only have until August, and it's June first, I think we're going to have to pack."

"How soon are you leaving?" Chiron asked.

"Tomorrow," Percy said, at the same time Annabeth said, "Oh I don't know, a few weeks." They looked at each other quizzically.

"I see you have some planning to do," Chiron said. "Maybe I'll see you at breakfast then?" They gave little nods, and he waved and walked away.

"_Tomorrow?"_ Annabeth exclaimed, her face reddening. "That's ridiculous! I need to go and buy stuff."

"Like what?' Percy asked.

"A first aid kit, for one."

"First aid kit?"

"Yeah, you really think I'm going to be isolated from the world for two months _with you_, and not have band-aids on hand?"

"Was that a dig at my intelligence?"

Annabeth sighed, frustrated. "And there's other stuff too. Maps and everything. And are you sure you know how to drive it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Annabeth, have you forgotten who I am?"

"I know," Annabeth said. "But do you know how in the normal way to, so that you could teach me if you needed to?"

"Why would I need to teach you?"

"Well, I don't know, if you got a concussion and I needed to get you to land."

"Oh, I get it, I'm so stupid that I'm going to get head injuries?"

"Percy –"

"No Annabeth, listen to me," Percy said fiercely. "You're my girlfriend, and I wanted to spend this summer with you, just the two of us. I thought it would be a chance for us to learn everything there is about each other."

"I think we already do," Annabeth said. Percy looked a little hurt when she said this, and so she pressed her hand against his, feeling the warm touch of his callused fingers. "I understand Percy, really. I do want to go. It's just, I have to make sure that we'll be able to _live_ for two months. You get that, don't you?"

"No Annabeth, I don't," Percy said. "This is my world. I know we'll be okay there. Please, just come? Be impulsive for once, and don't think." When she stood there, scowling doubtfully, he sighed in exasperation. "Gods Annabeth, I love you and everything, but –"

She put her hand on his articulating arm, pulling it down to his side. "You – you love me? Really?" Her red cheeks had faded to a faint pink; she wore a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I do," Percy replied. He chuckled softly. "Have I not said that before?"

She shook her head. "No, you haven't. I love you too." She leaned forward, kissing him lightly. It had become something magical, being able to do that whenever they wanted. She couldn't speak for him, but she knew that it had been the best time of her life.

"Here." She stretched out her palm, wiggling her fingers to show she wanted to hold his hand. "Come on. Show me the boat."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "It'll help me decide."

"Okay. Come with me, then." He held her by his side, proud to be showing it to her. He felt the same way about it that some people felt about their cars. It was his baby, although he would never say it aloud. So far it was nameless though, and he hoped that the trip would inspire a title for it.

"Wow," she murmured, staring at it. "It's – it's kind of… are you sure we'll be able to be comfortable there?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, frowning a little. "Let me show you." He led her gently down the stairs, into the cabin of the ship. There was a bed, bathroom, stove and fridge there. In fact, opening one of the cabinets revealed a small TV.

"It's nice," Annabeth commented. It wasn't really to her taste, and she couldn't quite see the glamour that Percy saw, but she figured they be able to live in it.

"I figured we would go on a lot of day adventures," Percy said. "We can see famous buildings, like you like." His eyes were almost starry, so hopeful that it made her insides gush. Percy was sweet when he got like that. He lost some of his heroic apparel, and it made her love him a little more.

"But the best part's on the roof," he said. "Can I show it to you?"

"Sure," she replied, all caught up in him now. That's what happened when they held eye contact for too long. For all of her intelligence and identity, Annabeth became nearly dizzy.

"That's the control area," he said, gesturing as they climbed back up. "But come on, it's this way."

He stepped up onto the white deck, and pulled Annabeth up beside him. "Now lie down."

"What?" Annabeth asked, skeptical.

"Please?" Percy asked. "For me?" He sat down, stretching out along the plastic roof. He reached out his hands, begging for her to join them.

Finally, she sighed. "Fine." She joined him on the floor, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Wow. That's – it looks so close!" She was referring to the sky. It was a pale rose shade – sunset. Apollo was up there, somewhere, sailing across the world.

"That could be us," Percy said, in a low voice. He tugged out a strand of her hair, using his other hand to touch her cheek. "We could see the whole world, Annabeth. Please?" he asked again.

She lay back, humming silently to herself. There was something about it – the sky, the sound of the waves. That was him, she knew. Percy. She loved it up here, just like she loved him.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing his chin. "We'll go soon. But Percy, you have to meet me halfway."

"Alright," he replied, laughing. "We won't go tomorrow. Saturday, maybe?"

"That sounds good," Annabeth agreed. She tilted her head to the glorious sun, crossing her arms around her stomach and gripping Percy's hands with them. "Gods, I love it here. We could just stay here, you know. On the dock."

Percy grinned. "Hey, you want to go for an experimental ride? Just around the area?"

Annabeth nodded, hesitating only a little. He _was_ a son of Poseidon, after all. She sort of doubted he'd let them drown. "Sure."

She smiled as he turned the wheel of the boat below, letting them sail away from camp. It looked so childish, sitting small and orange in the distant. The sea, the waves, this was a part of the real world. She shut her eyes, loving every second of it. "Thank you," she whispered, just as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That's it! On a musical note: I was listening to the 9 to 5 soundtrack the whole time. Has anyone seen it? Well, I just saw it yesterday and it was fantastic. Anyway, please review! I'll love you forever if you do!


	3. Plans in the Making

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

"I don't think we packed enough," Annabeth said. She had two duffels and a large rolling suitcase, and Percy only had a suitcase and one duffel. It hardly seemed like a substantial amount of clothes.

"Sure it's enough," Percy said. He was kicking at his bag, trying to get the zipper to close.

"But Seaweed Brain, we have no way of doing laundry." She wrinkled her nose, just imagining it. "If we run out of stuff, we're stuck."

Percy shrugged. "Well, we are going to visit land. We can always buy stuff if we need to."

They were sitting on the edge of the boat, drumming against the side with their feet.

"Yeah, Percy, I was meaning to talk to you about that." Annabeth pulled a map from her pocket. "You didn't have a course picked out, did you?"

He shrugged, looking the tiniest bit embarrassed. "Not really. I figured, you know, son of Poseidon…"

"Right," Annabeth said, "But we should still know where we're going. So, I looked at a couple of different charts, and this was my idea." She drew her finger along the paper, showing it to Percy. "We could circle the United States…"

"Wait, just the United States?" He looked disappointed. "I thought we'd go around the world."

"In two months?" Annabeth smiled, almost patronizingly. "Only if we don't stop anywhere. Percy, even if you are a son of Poseidon, that doesn't mean we can travel at the speed of light." She kept smiling, even as Percy frowned in irritation.

"But that's no fun…" Percy said. "I've already seen most of America, thanks to our first quest."

"Well, this time you'll see it from the water," Annabeth said. She was being unusually cheerful, folding her map back into eighths.

"This isn't fair," Percy said. "You're commandeering my trip."

"Commandeering," Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows. "Nice word."

"Shut up." He started to look truly annoyed, and Annabeth put her arm around him.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just excited. I've decided that this could be really fun."

"Well good," Percy replied, "I'm glad you –"

"PERCY!"

Percy and Annabeth looked up, glancing in the direction of the shouting. They both gave loud laughs, watching Grover as he barreled towards them.

"I just did it! I proposed!"

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said, reaching out to hug him. "Congratulations!"

Percy hugged him as well, grinning like a maniac. "Nice going, man. She said yes?"

Grover nodded, his cheeks pink and his eyes brimming with tears. "We're going to start talking about wedding plans!"

"Wait, you just left her there?" Annabeth asked, peering past him.

"Well yeah, I came to tell you guys," Grover said. He chuckled, and then said. "I guess I should go back?"

"Probably," Annabeth said. "Congrats again!"

"Yeah, congrats!" Percy said. The two waved, almost identically, as their friend ran back to his fiancé.

"Good for them," Annabeth said. She turned a fraction away, her arms folded. Percy bit down on his tongue, recognizing that this was the same way she had been when it took him forever to ask her out. Uh oh.

"Yeah…" Percy said. He stuck his hands in his pockets, unsure what else to say. "Do you – do you ever think about that stuff?" he asked, diligently avoiding her eyes.

"Marriage?" she sounded subdued. "Yeah, I do. Sometimes. Do you?"

"Yeah," Percy said. Then, quickly, "Well, not so much marriage as you. And me, and all of that…" His stomach squirmed and he hated how uncomfortable he felt. One of the many wonderful things about Annabeth, was that things were rarely awkward between them. There was a friendship rhythm, that they'd adopted long ago, which somehow had been transmitted over to their romantic relationship.

"Me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know that," Percy said, waving his hand. "Annabeth, I – I can't think about it all right now, but I don't want us to break up, if that's what you mean."

She nodded. "Okay, for now I guess I'll let you off the hook with that."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Sure. Will you go over the rest of the maps with me?"

Percy leaned back, his head making a loud 'clack' against the boat. They'd been spending nearly all of their time sitting on it, getting used to the way they were right in the sunlight. "Now?"

"Percy, we leave tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but you're way better with all of that than I am, anyway. Besides, I have to get this stupid zipper to shut."

"Give it to me," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes as he kicked it for the umpteenth time. She fiddled with the red fabric, gently pulling the metal backwards and then forwards. "Here," she said, handing it back to him. "All fixed."

"Do you want to go to dinner? Our last camp dinner before we leave for two months?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. She looked oddly sad for a moment, and Percy held out his hand to her.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'm sure everyone will be crazy about the engagement."

She smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Percy pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! First time today!"

A/N: I know it was a bit filler-y, but they leave for the sea in the next one. : ) Also, I feel compelled to promote ShadowPalace and my One-shot challenge. Check our profiles for information! I hope you review!


	4. Bon Voyage

A/N: Hi everybody! I know it's been a long time – I offer sincere apologies for that. Listen, I want to put up a challenge to everyone. Lately, I've noticed a huge drop in reviews. Not just for my stories, but for all stories in the PJO fandom. And I know, the fifth book was released and everything, but that doesn't mean the fandom has to die : (.

So, I am saying this: if you review this, just make a little note to me in the bottom of your review that you want me to, and I will go read one of your stories. I would be a total hypocrite if I didn't offer that, so yeah. Review me, and if you'd like, I will review you back.

Also, I'm going to quickly self-promote, and say that I started a blog! : ) It's basically just an obsession outlet, so yeah : ). Happy reading!

* * *

There is nothing quite like waking up, and realizing you are about to partake on an adventure.

That's what Percy realized as he sat up in bed, remembering that this was the day. He had been on adventures before, of course, but never ones that he expressively looked forward too. Quests were notorious for their disagreeable nature and the death they dragged in tow; this, he hoped, would be nothing like that.

Giving his hair a few good rumples with his fist, he shot out of bed. The Poseidon cabin was empty this week – Tyson was somewhere else – but he found he didn't mind. He grabbed his suitcase with a smile, waving cheerfully goodbye to his bunk bed as he raced out the door.

Adrenaline surged through him, but it was all of the positive kind. There were no monsters to be slayed, only kisses to be shared. He was in an unquestionably good mood.

"Hey Malcolm," he said, jogging over to Annabeth's brother. "Have you seen my girlfriend?"

He nodded. "She just went to take a shower. She said she'd be back for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Okay," Percy said. "Thanks!" Their plan was to have a fabulous feast with their friends, and then to have the big sendoff right afterwards. It was a little pie-in-the-sky perhaps, but for some reason, Percy had gotten the idea in his head that this had to be perfect.

Without a second thought, he dashed to the shower house. That way he could meet Annabeth, and they could go together.

He gave a small, affectionate smile as he sat down on one of the waiting benches. Annabeth's shower was easy to spot because he recognized her towel: the blue and green striped one, three showers from the end.

He bent down, spotting her little feet under the door. She was wearing her favorite pair of dark blue flip-flops.

It was funny, maybe, but recently he'd begun to notice everything about her. Every time she moved a strand of hair from her face, every time she exhaled with frustration. He was certainly not an observant guy, so it was a stretch, but he liked all of the little details he was picking up on.

About five minutes later, the shower door opened. Percy straightened his back and beamed, ready to hug Annabeth hello.

"Aaah!" she screamed, the sound piercing enough to shatter glass. Her arms flailed for the towel, and Percy fell backwards off the bench in surprise. "Percy!" she wailed, as he caressed the spot where his head had hit the ground, "What in Hades are you doing here?"

Percy spluttered uselessly for a few seconds, his cheeks matching Annabeth's as the blood rushed to them. "I – I – I thought I'd surprise you!" he burst, standing up at last. He made an involuntarily grunt of pain, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form on his scalp.

"You were going to surprise me in the _shower_?" She was clutching the towel like the life preserver that it was, hunching over as if to become invisible.

"Well, I thought –"

"But Percy, you've never even seen me – I've never even shown you - …I was in the shower Percy!" And with that, she stormed off, running the length to the Athena cabin with unprecedented speed.

Percy immediately bolted after her, feeling rather dumb. In complete honesty, he hadn't meant to be perverted. He hadn't wanted to see _anything_, or at least not consciously. His intentions had been very honorable – he wanted to escort his girlfriend to their final breakfast at camp.

"Annabeth," he called, tapping lightly on the door. "I'm really sorry. Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I. Am. CHANGING!" she shouted back, every syllable crystallized with emphasis. "I will be outside in a second, and we can talk about this."

"Okay," he yelled back, sinking against the wooden wall. He rubbed his face in sudden fatigue, his morning buzz obliterated. So much for the perfect day.

Finally, Annabeth emerged from the cabin. Her cheeks were still a faint red color, but she looked as if she had calmed down some. She had pulled her wet hair to the side of her face in a ponytail, and Percy decided he liked the way it looked on her.

"Percy," she said, her grey eyes narrowed. "Get up."

He obeyed, deciding this was no time to argue with her.

"Do you promise me, that you never meant –"

"I'm sorry," he blurted, interrupting her. "I swear Annabeth, I only wanted to walk you to breakfast on our last day here, I didn't think about…" He trailed off, the endless implications fully palpable.

Annabeth sighed, exasperated, shaking her head. "You know, if it was anyone but you, I'd be really mad."

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Percy cheered.

"No," Annabeth contradicted, steadily, "It's not because you're my boyfriend, but, I mean, I don't know…" she sounded desperate. "You're so _you_, I would never imagine you… doing anything like um, _that, _on purpose." She was blushing again, and the two avoided each other's eyes.

"Yeah," Percy finally said, flatly. "Well, do you want to go to breakfast now?"

"Sure," she said, nodding. "I have my suitcase." They had both agreed to bring only one wheelie suitcase each, and then a smaller backpack and a duffel bag. Annabeth had calculated it as being enough, and if it wasn't, they could always buy more things.

"Awesome. Let's roll." He raised his eyebrows up and down at the bad pun, and all discomfort between them was lost. It had just been an event of Percy being stupid, after all. That was one thing Annabeth had learned to forgive him for.

Breakfast turned out to be everything they hoped. The food tasted especially delicious and Chiron gave a little speech, asking them not to go. Grover and Juniper announced their engagement officially, and the sacrifice to the gods felt more genuine than ever. For the first time in a while, everyone was happy enough to feel grateful towards their parents.

At last, it was time to set assail. Chiron limited the sendoff party to their closest friends, and most people waved goodbye from their dining hall tables. In the end, it was only Nico, Grover and Juniper, the Stoll brothers, Malcolm and Chiron who came to see them off.

Nico surprised them all by giving both Annabeth and Percy hugs, albeit quick ones.

"Have a good time," he muttered, shrugging. He did look a little subdued, though, even for him, and Percy suspected he would miss them. He bent down, giving his cousin a pat on his dark hair.

"We'll see you soon, man."

Grover and Juniper were both teary, matching in the way they clung to their friends and begged them to sail safely.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy joked, "Somehow I doubt we'll sink."

Annabeth smiled, accepting Percy's arm around her waist. "And as soon as he learns to steer, we'll be all set!" She'd meant to cheer them up, but it only set them off again, and Percy and Annabeth had to endure another ten minutes of pleading.

The Stoll brothers gave them both high fives, cracking several bad jokes about boating trips, and Malcolm embraced his sister for a long moment.

Lastly, Chiron stepped forward with an envelope. "For your travels." He handed it to Annabeth, who opened it slowly, refusing to rip any part of it. She gave a gasp, showing it to Percy with a trembling hand.

"Chiron, there's –"

"Four hundred dollars exactly," he said, his smile bittersweet. "I had a rather hard time converting in from drachmas, so I hope you spend it well."

Without a second thought, Annabeth leapt forward and laced her arms around his neck. When she was young, he had seemed to be a second (or third, if you counted Luke) father, but it had been years since they'd really talked.

"Thank you," she breathed, so only he could hear her. For one reason or another, this gesture had really moved her.

"You're welcome," he replied, with the utmost sincerity. He held out his other arm so that Percy could join their hug. Percy did at once, murmuring similar words of gratitude.

"I love you both," Chiron said, holding each of them tightly against him. "I wish you wonderful summer."

This nearly caused all three to tear up, and they moved away before they could become too sad.

Percy grasped Annabeth hand, putting the envelope gingerly into his backpack. "Well, I guess this is it. We'll see you in two months, okay guys?"

The Stoll twins grinned, holding up their fingers. "On the count of three, everyone," Connor said. He ticked it off on his fingers, and when he arrived at three, the campgrounds exploded.

"Bon voyage!" everyone shouted, in perfect unison. There was a loud pop, and then a cluster of fireworks exploded in the sky.

Percy grinned. They were in for an amazing summer.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! Like I said, if you review, tell me to review you, and I will! And check out my blog, okay? If you want to : ). Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Life at Sea

A/N: Ugh, okay, I know I've been gone forever (six months… ack). I am so, so incredibly sorry. I am also incredibly sorry that I haven't replied to your emails. In case you haven't checked my profile, I currently have 415 reviews/PMs (with a few favorite stories sprinkled in there) to reply to. I am plowing through them as quickly as I can, but I figured an update might be more important to some of you guys. Hmm? Yes? I hope so. Anyway, I want to thank you so much for not deserting me over my absence, and I'm going to update as much as I can over spring break. Love you all!

Warning: lots of Percy being an adolescent boy in this one.

The first three hours sailed as smoothly as Percy could have imagined. They hit few hazardous waves, and of course he could dodge even the worst of them. With Annabeth on his right, a picnic lunch spread over their laps, he tried to picture a better start to their journey. It was impossible, except for a few stray thoughts of… well, it was practically impossible.

"We make a good team," he announced, chipper under the steaming sunlight. "Don't you think?"

Annabeth smile was slightly patronizing, but her happiness shone through nonetheless. "Definitely." She lifted her eyes to his for a moment, and then frowned. "Do you have on sun block, Percy?"

He made a noise, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, and shook his head. "I'm invulnerable! What do I need sun block for?"

"Oh right," she deadpanned, slightly peeved. "I forgot it extends to things like that." She gave his hand a squeeze, telling him to release her, and stood. "Well, I need to go put on another coat. I'm starting to feel a little pink around the edges." Her sandal s tapped all the way down the stairs, and Percy smiled at the light sound of her footsteps below.

His attention refocused just in time, and he swerved to miss a tidal wave. Smiling secretly to himself, he realized the sea was _actually _pretty chaotic today; it only seemed easy to a son of Poseidon. Pride surged through the veins in his neck, casting another layer of light over the day. No matter his hero status or beautiful girlfriend or anything else, it still felt nice to be unequivocally talented at something.

"Ow!"

"What? What is it?" Clicking his sneaker impatiently on the break, he shouted below. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Annabeth yelled, her voice muffled. "I slipped when the boat shifted."

"Oh, sorry," he replied, concerned. "Need my help?"

"No, I'll be up in a second."

He heard her ascend to the deck, but did not turn to look until she reclaimed the seat beside him. "Whoa! Annabeth!" The boat swerved once again, this time on accident. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked, brow furrowing. "I'm wearing a bikini top." Her lips pursed in admonishment, challenging him. "Is this a problem?"

"No! It's just – it's just," he spluttered helplessly, jaw hanging open, "This morning – you – you…" He trailed off, wondering if it was at all possible for him to win in this situation (not that seeing her half naked wasn't winning, but…). Probably not. "Never mind," he sighed. "It's just new for me. You rarely even go swimming with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I bought it for the trip." When he didn't close his jaw, she thrust the tube of sun block into his hand. "Mind putting it on my back? I can't quite reach."

"Uh," he responded eloquently, finding his composure at last. "Sure thing." With a stamp on the boat's controls, he gestured for her to turn around. He squirted the white paste into his palm, trying to cherish the moment for all it was worth. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if they should be past this stage by now, past finding bare backs exciting; but they'd never decided to take the next step. It wasn't bad, wasn't it?

"Hold still," he said quietly, applying it in gentle circles. A smile tickled his lips into submission, and soon they split with a wide grin. Her skin was so smooth, it reminded him of a peach or a doily or something else like that.

"Thanks," she said easily, taking the sun block back. She caught sight of his smile before he could wipe it away, and rolled her eyes again. "Can you grow up a little bit?" she asked, though she had to fight a smile as well. "It's the summer, Percy, and we're on a boat. You can't expect me to sit in t-shirts all the time, can you? It's hot up here." He nodded in fervent agreement, but she either missed the joke or was simply too mature for it.

"Anyway, I'm going to get the maps up here. It's almost three, so we should probably find a pier before sunset."

"Why?" Percy asked. "You don't think we my father would sink us, do you?" Laughter seized him again, and Annabeth realized with a resigned sigh that she might have to deal with this for the rest of the trip. "Besides, I can't –"

"Drown, I know," she replied flatly. "But what about me? And - "

"Aw, Annabeth," he said softly, trying unsuccessfully to pull her onto his lap. "You don't think I'd let you – "

"Yes, I know you wouldn't," she said, too impatient to let him finish. "But we might get off course, and that could take us a week off schedule."

He shook his head, good mood disappearing for the first time. "Annabeth, you're no fun. You have to learn to live a little!"

"Because staying with you for two months straight isn't living?" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, a bit too quickly. "Please Percy? Just trust me, a pier is better. We'll known exactly where we are in the morning."

"Fine, fine," Percy consented, waving it away. "I do trust you, you know that."

She pretended to leave and retrieve the maps, but stood and watched him for a moment instead. A certain ease weaved between his pores: an ease she'd never seen before. Something about the sun on his face, the kingdom of water caressing the boat… it grabbed him like a glove, just as it should have done. She only wished it could accept her as easily.

As if reading her mind, Percy broadcasted his thoughts with ample happiness. "I love living on a boat. Isn't it perfect? We can go just about anywhere for food, and we never have to stay anywhere we don't like. How awesome?"

Different aspects crossed Annabeth's mind. Like storms, and the pause on responsibilities. She shrewdly guessed that Percy liked the latter; on the other hand, it made her uncomfortable. Being disconnected from the real world could be dangerous if you were a demigod, and he should know that as well as anyone.

Sighing, turning away from his jovial expression, she decided to leave him be. He'd fought hard the past few years, he deserved this break from reality. They would go to school soon, and then it would be her turn to ride a dream. Right? Wouldn't it? Discomfort clutched the sweaty straps of her bikini, and she felt uncertain. Things could change so easily; sometimes even before you noticed…

'Here we are," she said, disguising her hesitation with focus. "We're going to reach a town in about an hour," she announced, smiling brightly. "Do we want to stop for dinner and sleep?"

He shrugged. "Which town?"

"Freeport."

"Where's that?"

She swallowed a comment about his ignorance, and merely replied, "It's in Maine."

"Maine? Seriously? That's far!"

She shot him the smile he deserved, and this time allowed him to take her hands. "Yeah, you did well Percy. I mean, it's kind of in your blood, but still…" Compliments so genuine were rare from her, and Percy sipped it slowly into his ears.

"Well, thanks." Her blonde locks blew in a sudden gust of wind, grazing the skin on his cheek.

They sat quietly for a minute, indulging in the peace. Percy smiled, feeling it engulf his body like soup, but Annabeth stayed shyly on the surface. She could not let herself trust joy so easily, the same way she could not trust a person until they proved themselves.

"Want to go?" she whispered, breaking the beauty as gently as she could. . They locked eyes, silence spooling to make room for cinematic romance, but Annabeth shifted before he could kiss her. "Come on Percy, we should get back before dark." He took her hands, too oblivious to notice her edginess, and they stood as one.

"Okay," he said, "Lead the way!"

A/N: How was that? I wrote it listening to songs from Aida, Spring Awakening and Songs for a New World, so I'm currently in an impeccably good mood. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing this! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! The more you review, the more likely I am to update. *bats eyelashes*


	6. Dinner for Two

A/N: It's been a while, I know. I am incredibly sorry, and grateful to those who reviewed last chapter. As a way to, er, inspire you to leave your comments, I am issuing the Review Challenge!

If you review this chapter – with more than a useless little 'love it, read my story' – I will read whichever story of yours you choose, just let me know which one you want. : ) If this doesn't motivate you to review, I don't know what will. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"What do you _mean _I need a reservation?" Percy's jaw hung in animated shock, sweat dripping onto his brow.

Annabeth hung back, her hand still in his, and rolled her eyes. Why oh why did she leave dinner plans to Percy? He'd insisted on doing it himself – asking around town, finding the right place – but she still shouldn't have trusted him. After so many years with this boy, she should have learned that Percy and planning were not as synonymous as their first letters might lead you to believe.

"What I mean, _Sir_, is that you must call. Did you not see the sign out front?" He added a lilt of mockery to the word 'Sir' and Annabeth felt her stomach squirm.

"You know what – "

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted, pulling him towards the doorway, "it's okay, really. We'll find somewhere else," she whispered.

He hesitated a moment, then met her eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine," he muttered. They both tossed glares at the snooty hostess, a man who managed to look intimidating at 4"10.

"I'm sorry," Percy groaned, once they emerged into the rosy air. "I wanted this to be perfect, you know?" He grinned, sheepish. "Your first lobster dinner."

"Lobster?" Annabeth asked, choking out a laugh. In truth, she had no desire to eat shellfish, no matter the size or the occasion. But Percy was big on them, no surprise, and she didn't want to spoil his fun. His frantic desire to please her was rather endearing. "Well… I'm sure we can find lobster somewhere else. Less expensive," she added, an eyebrow perking up as she saw the menu. "Gods Percy, how did you expect to pay for this place?"

He frowned, kicking at the gravel. "I had it covered."

"Okay," she said, lifting her hands in surrender. "Come on," she said, after a second. "I see a bookstore around the corner… why don't we check it out, and then look around for a different restaurant." She swung her hands around his broad shoulders, hoping it would do the trick. "Come on, Percy. What's the use of standing here?"

Stubbornly, he avoided her gaze. "I wanted this place," he insisted, glum. "The people I asked all said it was the best in town."

She peered up at the front. A blue-tinted door, laced with white frills and lobster pillows in the window seat. Classy but festive. Disappointment toyed with her, partially on Percy's behalf, but she let it go. There were more important things than décor, one would hope.

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere just as good," she said, putting on a smile. Looking happy wasn't hard, of course; not when she felt so free inside. "Please?" she asked, letting the word float.

"Fine," Percy replied, after a second. "If the bookstore's what you want, that's where we'll go."

"Great." She laced her arm around his waist, enjoying the secure feeling of it. Muscles in the right places, just enough depth to feel soft against her hand… "What?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"Nothing," he replied, too quickly. "You just look pretty tonight, that's all," he added, after a moment. "I mean, you always do," he rushed on, "but tonight especially. The sea likes you better than you think."

It was his way of flattering her, but she hardly minded. If he thought the sea and she could get along, then she would try her damndest to make it work. "Thanks Percy," she said.

They arrived at the bookstore, a cottage-like abode with porthole windows. Annabeth imagined that the gray brick exterior was a painting, ready to splatter out of her reality with the first rainfall. Too good to be true. "Hmm," she murmured, fingering the musty table by the door. "You know, I could use some light reading for the boat," she said.

"_Light _reading? _You?" _Percy pretended to have a heart attack, and she gently smacked the back of his head. "I can't remember the last time you read anything that wasn't a million pages on Frank Lloyd Wright," he said, a hand pressed against the emerging bump on his skull.

"Yeah, well, I need something fun for the trip," she said. "Know any young adult books that aren't insipid?" she asked, grimacing at one flowery-looking cover.

"Uh, Annabeth. Number one, I'm dyslexic. Number two, I'm a guy. You really think I spend my time looking at the Barnes and Noble website?" he asked, smirking.

"Mmm. If only." She started to move over to the adult table – after all, teen books were just too ridiculous – but Percy lagged behind.

"Hey wait," he said, "I think I've seen this one before." He tapped a stack of books. "Silena liked this one, right?"

Annabeth snorted, giving a roll of her neck. "Um, yeah, just about every girl in America does. Those are the Twilight books."

"Oh," Percy replied, dragging out the syllable. "Right, I heard about those. The one with the vampire, right?"

"And the horrible statement about women's incapability, yes," she replied.

"And you hate them, of course," he said, smiling at her. She nodded, and he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Did I mention how grateful I am, that you're, you know, you?"

"You might have, yes," she smiled. "Okay, I think I'm going to get this one," she gestured to the book in her arms. "We can go, if you want."

Percy nodded, but he wasn't done complaining. "Seriously though, Annabeth. You'd think this world would want more… I don't know - action?" She resisted the urge to point out that, with lives like theirs, they hardly _more _action. "You know what someone should do?" he asked, voice rising. "They should write a book about us!"

She laughed, handing over the folded bills to the cashier. "Us?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, looking entirely serious. "What, why not? We have drama, we have action! We even have romance!" He surprised her by locking his hands around her middle, making her laugh.

"Percy," she chuckled, shoving him away. Then, in a hiss, "stop it. Girls don't want to read about demigods, they want to read about blood sucking vampires played by Robert Pattinson. Got it?"

"Hey, I'm just as good looking as he is," Percy insisted, giving a theatric nod to the traffic light. "And how do you know the actors from the movies, anyway?"

Annabeth sighed, ready for this conversation to be over. "I think the better question is, how do _you _know the actors' names?" She raised an eyebrow, silencing him. "Now Percy, I see a place over there," she said, pointing. "Want to go?"

He pouted, depressed. "It looks like a crappy fast food place."

"Yeah, so?" She tugged him in the right direction, sure she would convince him by the time they got to the window.

"So? That's not what I had in mind for us, you know?"

"When did you turn into the downer on this trip?" she countered. "Percy, it's called Seafood Bistro, so they sell lobster… what's the problem?"

He frowned a moment and then shrugged. "Fine, whatever. If you're okay with it, then whatever." He paused, looking hopeful. "But can I order for us? Please? The real deal?"

'The real deal'. That was sure to be the shrimp cocktails, crab cakes and lobster with butter. Her stomach turned just thinking about it. "Sure," she muttered, swallowing her disgust. She didn't usually let others control parts of her life – gods forbid ordering dinner for her – but it wouldn't hurt for one night. Right?

"Great. You go get us seats." He touched the small of her back as he went by, making her spine tingle.

As she settled at a table – the one closest to the water, for the view – Annabeth decided she never wanted to lose this. She never wanted to be without these nights – the immaculate evening mixes of perfection and disappointment. If she kept these forever, then life would never get dull, would it? If Percy's touch kept her as happy as it did tonight, then she'd never have anything to worry about. Not ever. With a sigh, this one entirely bliss, she relaxed.

"Here you go," Percy said, returning ten minutes later. "They cook fast here, huh?"

"One of the _advantages_ of fast food," Annabeth agreed. Though she appreciated the sultry glow of the sunset, the way it accented Percy's eyes with a cucumber color, she did think that they ought to return to the boat by dark.

"So, what are you going to try first?" Percy asked. He held back his own utensils, anxious. "The crab? Sometimes it's good to start with crab, because it's so light. Or the shrimp, if you want. You should definitely save the lobster for last, though."

Annabeth laughed openly, tilting her head back. "Percy, I think I got it," she said, smiling as much with her eyes as her lips. "I'll try the crab, I guess." Nervous, she stuck a fork in and popped the pancake in her mouth. It wasn't bad tasting, if a little salty. And gods, it made her throat hurt. Could salt do that? Make your throat ache like that?

She took another piece, less tentative, and encouraged Percy with her hand. For some reason, her throat felt tight, like she couldn't talk. She put her fork down, trying the water bottle instead. Was this what choking felt like? When she was sure her throat was empty of food – at least, she thought so – she swallowed one more bite.

Suddenly, she was quite certain she couldn't breathe. "Percy," she rasped, pausing, several times.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. Taking her hands, his eyes opened wide. "What's wrong?"

"I –" She wanted to say 'can't, but getting air into her lungs was difficult enough without the words.

"You idiot," a man said, coming up behind them. "Your girlfriend's allergic to shellfish." He made a face, glowering at Percy, and began to bark orders. "Someone call 911!"

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered. He gripped her hands so tightly, she could feel her bone bruise. For the boy was always in the thick of action, the heat of battle, he was sure frozen with fear now. "I – I'm sorry…" he got out, half-rising from his seat. "This is all my fault…" He shut his eyes tightly, praying those were sirens in the distance. One extra minute, and Annabeth might pass out. Dead.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! :D Reviews are appreciated, and I really hope you take me up on the Review Challenge!


	7. Post Disaster

"I'm sorry Sir, you're going to have to wait out here." Percy struggled against the doctor's impersonal grip, shouting so loudly that papers scattered from the desk. "_Sir. _If you don't settle into the waiting room, I'm afraid I'm going to have security remove you."

Percy relaxed a fraction and slunk away, ducking into a plastic chair. He wanted to continue screaming, but the words tasted thick and pasty in his mouth. If he made any more noise, he had a feeling it would be primitive and incoherent: about as capable as he felt right now.

How could he let this happen? Their first night out at sea, and he'd sent Annabeth to the _hospital. _And she'd been trying so hard for him, he could tell. She hadn't acted like it was a big deal, but he knew it wasn't easy for her to let him hold the reigns like that. She'd trusted him with the planning, with dinner, and here's where she ended up. He hated himself for hurting her, of course, but also for disappointing the pair of them. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Honey." A large, freckled nurse strode over to Percy, her lipstick-splattered teeth bared in a kind smile. "The cafeteria's down the hall, if you want it." When he inhaled sharply, otherwise silent, she continued. "Would you like me to have someone tell you once she's awake in a room? I'm sorry we can't tell you more hon, but it's hospital rules."

Percy tried to breathe through his mouth, not let the comforting scent of her perfume break him inside. When he'd tried to see Annabeth, they'd told him it was only relatives. How did he explain that her mother was _a_ _little busy_ and her father's number probably wouldn't even be on her cell phone? If she had one, which she didn't, so there was no way of reaching him anyway. The whole thing was infuriating.

For a second there, he'd expected Athena to show up and rail on him for this. He wouldn't have blamed her, really. After all, thanks to him, his girlfriend – her daughter - could have died.

"You sure you okay there, sweetheart?" the nurse asked. She was still staring at him, her blue eyes wide and compassionate. He hadn't remembered telling her that he was okay to begin with – so there was nothing to be _sure _about – but he nodded anyhow. "I think you should get some rest or some food," she said, winking as she walked away. "Be all handsome when that girlfriend of yours wakes up."

He swallowed, ignoring the needle of fear inside his lungs. What if Annabeth was angry? It didn't take much to provoke her temper, especially at him, and – and… Suddenly, the idea of an escape sounded very good to him, and he walked a bit too quickly down the white-walled path.

The cafeteria was small and drab, but reasonably priced and cluttered with plastic chairs. Hungry from his unfinished dinner, Percy grabbed a sandwich and a coke. They tasted dusty on his tongue, but he knew he'd be thankful for the sustenance in a few hours.

As he twirled the straw through the debris of ice in his soda cup, he realized his hands were shaking. Badly. Nerves? He breathed deeply, in and out, and tried to calm down. Annabeth would be _fine. _He'd gotten her to the hospital, done everything the medic on the ambulance had said to do (mostly just stand back). It would all be fine.

Maybe his real worries came from somewhere more psychological. Maybe, deep down, he'd expected the trip to fail. Something to go wrong, like it always did. Maybe this visit to he hospital was a flashing, neon omen to them – don't shirk your duties as demigods, don't be frivolous: in your world, you don't get away with that. He'd never thought so much in one night before, and his head began to cramp uncomfortably.

… He wanted a distraction, or, better yet, for Annabeth to be healed instantaneously. What else was he supposed to do? Sit around here, worrying for gods know how many more hours? Annabeth's book was still in her bag… but no way could he read! After all, an emergency wasn't exactly the time to start doing something you hadn't ever done before.

A pay phone dangled against the wall, rusty but apparently working. Percy had watched at least three people make phone calls, without really seeing them. Bored and absent-minded, yet somehow understanding that he had to do this, he wandered over to the shaped metal. The buttons made their familiar jingle when he pressed them and he sighed, waiting impatiently while the phone rang into his ear.

Finally he heard a click and some assorted mumblings, and he spoke into the receiver. "Mom? Mom, are you there?"

"… Percy? Honey? What are you doing calling so late?" He checked his watch and nearly whistled: it was late, past one in the morning. "Is everything okay?" She sounded mostly tired, but he detected worry under there as well.

"Yeah – I mean, um, actually, not really… Annabeth's in the hospital." Sally gasped slightly then silenced, giving Percy time to tell the story. He gave the details in a rush, finishing with a swallow and a pinch of his eyes. "…Mom?" he asked, for she hadn't spoken.

"Percy," she said at last, the worry vanished. "Annabeth's going to be _fine; _you know that, don't you?" He rested his cheek against his sleeve, uncertain what she wanted to hear. "Oh honey, everyone has allergies. Remember the time we had to take you to the emergency room, your hay fever was so bad?"

"Yeah, but that's diff – "

"No it's not," Sally said, her insistence comforting him. "Baby, she was going to find out about this eventually, and it's better sooner rather than later. You did everything you could." _Everything he could_. He let the phrase soften the blow of the guilt by just a fraction. She hadn't called him 'baby' in years.

"I – I guess, but – "

"Excuse me, sir?" The redheaded nurse was there again, smiling too cheerfully for such a late hour. "Your girlfriend's awake if you'd like to see her." Percy nearly dropped the phone.

"Mom, Mom, Annabeth's up!"

"Oh good, I'm glad to – "

"Got to go! Thanks for the pep talk! Love you!" He slammed the receiver down the more energy than he'd had all night. "Can we go? Can we go now?" he asked the nurse, nearly jumping with joy. He felt like a kid, he was so happy.

"Of course sir," she said, guiding him down the hall. "She's a feisty thing, too. Wanted to get right up and out of here, but the doc won't let her."

"He won't?" Percy felt instantly disappointed. If Annabeth wanted to leave, then he did too. Whatever she wanted to do.

The nurse chortled, patting him roughly on the back. "You're just like her, aren't you? Just until morning, honeybunch. Then you two can get right of here."

"Okay, thanks," Percy said. He'd stopped listening, struck instead by the door ajar at the end. It was the last one, did that mean…?

"You can go right in there, then," she said, smiling at him. "I'm sure she's expecting you."

He pushed it open gently, hands trembling again. What would she look like? Would she be all frail, sickly like after one of those car accidents? His heart slowed the moment he saw her, for she looked fine. She was drenched in sweat, yes, maybe a little pale, but otherwise okay. He reminded himself that she had _not _been in a car wreck, merely a seafood debacle. It was still terrible, but… now that she was here, smiling weakly up at him, he could relax.

"Oh Annabeth, " he started, falling to his knees beside the bed. "I'm so sorry. I can't even…" he shook his head, unable to express the depths of his apology. Instead he reached for her hand and kissed it, forgoing all of their usual uncertainties about public affection.

"Percy?" Annabeth began, reaching slowly for his head of hair. Her voice was fragile and thin with exhaustion, but the smile hadn't let her face.

"Yes?" His eyes danced immediately to her face, ready to lap up whatever she wanted to say. Just hearing her voice would be nice.

"I just wanted you to know that before… before I started choking… I was really enjoying that crab cake." She smiled at him, eyes twinkling, and Percy gaped at her.

A moment of silence passed, and he laughed hoarsely, shaking his head. He would not forgive himself just yet, but it was good to know she wasn't angry. "Annabeth, I think I lo-"

"Honey, you want me to put your epi-pen by your things?"

"Sure, thanks," Annabeth said, nodding to the nurse in the doorway. The couple waited in silence, Percy's nerve entirely lost. Well, he wouldn't tell her tonight. Tomorrow, maybe, if his courage returned.

"What were you saying?" she asked tiredly, after the nurse left. Percy felt badly – she'd been so nice, and he hadn't even asked her name.

"Nothing," he said, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "Nothing." He rubbed at his eyelids and yawned, his burst of excitement now draining him.

Annabeth smiled at him and patted the space beside her. "Go to sleep," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah? Here? … With you?"

She rolled her eyes at his stuttering excitement. "Well you're not exactly going to be under the covers, Percy. But yeah… I can't make you go back to the boat in the dark." She looked so pretty to him at this moment, with her hair damp and stringy round her face, her eyelashes fluttering shut in exhaustion. So pretty and alive.

"Really?" he asked, unable to help himself. He was already half-beside her, the warm edges of his body tucked around her slender curves. They had only the sheet between them.

"Go to sleep, seaweed brain," she said, her words slurring as she drifted off. "We have to wake up early…"

He shut his eyes, soaking in her smell and her touch; the way it felt just to lie beside her. For a guy who'd almost killed his girlfriend, things had worked out pretty damn well.

A/N: All for now! Apologies for the delay in updates, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Hugs and kisses abound . Oh, also, if I haven't replied to your review yet – it's because fanfiction is effed up and not letting me do things. I promise to reply soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
